The Roller Coaster That is Life
by iLoveBeingRandom
Summary: A bunch of Ethan and Sarah one-shots, they will have some Benny and eventually the other characters involved. It just goes through Ethan, Benny, and Sarah's life from when they are 6 until when I want to stop. The first chapters' authors note is kind of important because it talks about the things I changed to make the story my own. This is my first story so please no hard criticism
1. At The Playground

**Hey this is my first story, so if you dislike just please give me some constructive criticism! Anyways, in this story Ethan and Sarah are going to start out younger and grow up eventually finding out about their supernatural abilities and things. Benny and Erica will be in this from time to time. I'm also changing the story a bit in the way that Ethan and Sarah are a year apart in age (same grade level) and they have been best friends from birth. (Lets go with their parents have known each other since high school) You're going to hear them say 'Mom and Dad said this…' their really close so it's just easier for them. Sorry this is a really long A/N. Kay, but um since you're here now I hope you like this! (: **

**I do not own My Babysitters a Vampire! Thats all Teletoon and Disney.**

"Ethan wait up!" a 6-year-old Sarah cried.

" You know we have to walk home together, mom said remember?"

Young Sarah Cambridge **(A/N: First thing that popped in my head) **was leaving her 1st grade classroom in Whitechapel and chasing her best friend Ethan Morgan down the hallway to catch up with him.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry Sarah" Ethan turned away from his other best friend Benny Weir.

"Mhm" was the reply.

"Sarah! You completely messed up me talking to Ethan about Space Blasters 2: Return from Jupiter!" Benny's eyes were shining with disbelief.

"Sure, another one of those geeky games, my best friends talk about. Seriously, can't you guys wait until later?

"Uh, I-I-I'm pretty s-sure we c-can right B-B-Benny?" Ethan was pleading Benny with his eyes.

"Sure *Sigh*, but only because you have feelings for Sarah!" Benny was excited for exposing his friend's secret.

"I heard my name, what?" asked puzzled Sarah.

"Nothing n-n-never-mind" Ethan was a rosy pink color in his cheeks.

8888888888888 A Couple Hours After They Get Home 8888888888888888

Sarah was over Ethan's house playing on the playground equipment he had in his backyard. On the other hand, Ethan was sitting on the swings admiring the younger girl running around, pretty brunette hair blowing back in the wind and her white teeth shining in the sunlight as she ran around. A couple minutes later tired, out of breath, and cheeks flushed Sarah joined Ethan on the swings.

"So, what where you and Benny talking about coming home?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, u-um nothing r-r-really important-t" Stuttered Ethan back.

"Oh, okay" said Sarah.

"I heard Benny say you like me, is that true?"

Sarah was hoping he would say yes.

"Y-y-yeah, Sarah I like y-you" Ethan pushed through his shyness.

"Sarah! It's time to come home for the night! Say goodbye to Ethan" Mrs. Cambridge called over the fence.

"Okay mom!" Sarah shouted back.

_Maybe I'll show Ethan I like him too._

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah called out.

Ethan was blushing and sitting on the swings, nervous about Sarah's outcome to what he told her.

"Y-yeah S-sarah?"

"Close your eyes"

"Okay?"_ Why do I have to close my eyes _Ethan was thinking to himself.

"Just do it please!"

"Fine." Said a confused Ethan.

Sarah quickly gives Ethan a kiss on the cheek then runs off to her house.

'_Wow, did Sarah just kiss me?'_

8888888888888888 Later That Night 8888888888888888888888

Both a flushed Sarah and Ethan went to bed that night thinking about what had happened to them only a couple hours before.

**It's really pointless.. but you know when your 6-8ish giving somebody a kiss on the cheek is kind of a big deal so, this idea was created off of that. Well, I don't feel too good about that. Anyways like I said before, if you didn't like it thanks for reading still! If you want me to continue or something PM me. Um, thank you for reading I guess! And please comment! Nothing rude though, thanks! **

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**


	2. Baseball!

**So, I got some really awesome reviews telling me to continue! I really want to say thanks to that (: and I got 1 saying that it was a bad start for a story and I should make the chapters longer. Thanks for the constructive criticism but my chapters/one-shots aren't going to be really long all the time, sorry! Anyways…here's another one I guess, and Grimdark Chick and Commentsgalore7777 thanks for being my first 2 comments as well as the person who told me Sarah's correct last name! (: **

**I don't own MBaV. That's all Teletoon and Disney. Also:**

**Want U Back by Cher Lloyd.**

**Stop and Stare by OneRepublic.**

**Windows Down by Big Time Rush.**

It was 5:45 in Whitechapel three 7-year-old kids were sitting in the Morgan's house waiting to go see a Toronto Blue Jays baseball game and the Rogers Centre **(A/N: The power of Google!). **

"E, this game is going to be awesome! I'm bringing my trading cards too so one of the players can sign them!" Benny was more than excited for the game.

"Yeah, Benny I can't wait either baseball is my favorite sport. Maybe you could give me a trading card?" Ethan replied giving Benny a shy lopsided grin.

"Well I don't see the big deal! Sure, baseball is fun and all but _MY_ favorite sport is volleyball **(A/N: True story) **but Benny maybe you wouldn't mind giving me a trading card either?" Sarah tried giving a lopsided grin to Benny.

"_Idon'! Nowherenearfair" _Benny was mumbling to himself.

"*Sigh* sure, I guess I'll share my trading cards."

"YES!" Ethan and Sarah high-fived in celebration.

"Ethan, Benny, Sarah! It's time to go!" Mrs. Morgan called out to the 7-year-olds.

Ethan, Benny, and Sarah got into the Morgan's car and started heading to Toronto.

A couple minutes into the car ride Mrs. Morgan turned on the radio. Sarah, Ethan, and Benny who were sitting in the back row decided to start a little singing contest.

"I bet $10 to the winner!" Benny immediately called out.

"Fine, but the rules are: Sarah, Benny, then me will go and we will sing the song that comes on the radio during your turn, no changes." Ethan explained.

"That's okay with me. Lets get this party started!" Sarah said enthusiastically with her weird nose scrunch.

Both Ethan and Benny shuddered.

1st Song Sarah- Want U Back by Cher Lloyd

_**Ugh! **_

_**Mm, yeah **_

_**La la la la la, ha ha **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**Hey, boy you never had much game **_

_**Thought I needed to upgrade **_

_**So I went and walked away way way **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**Now, I see you've been hanging out **_

_**With that other girl in town **_

_**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**And now you're doing them with her **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**You got me, got me like this: Ugh! **_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant **_

_**And everywhere we went, come on! **_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant **_

_**You got me, got me like this: Ugh! **_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna **_

_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya **_

_**I want u back, I want you back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' **_

_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' **_

_**I want u back, I want you back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**Please, this ain't even jealousy **_

_**She ain't got a thing on me **_

_**Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**You clearly didn't think this through **_

_**If what I've been told is true **_

_**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**.ht **___

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**And now you're doing them with her **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**You got me, got me like this: Ugh! **_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant **_

_**And everywhere we went, come on! **_

_**And now you're taking her to every restaurant **_

_**You got me, got me like this: Ugh! **_

_**Boy you can say anything you wanna **_

_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya **_

_**I want you back, I want u back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' **_

_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' **_

_**I want you back, I want u back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine **_

_**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh **_

_**Ohhh, and you might be with her **_

_**But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**And now you're doing them with her **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**Yo! **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**And now you're doing them with her **_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first? **_

_**You got me, got me like this: Oh! **_

_**Boy you can say anything you want **_

_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya **_

_**I want you back, I want you back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**Ugh! **_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' **_

_**Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' **_

_**I want you back, I want you back **_

_**Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! ) **_

_**Ohhh, I want you back **_

_**I want you back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**Ohhh, I want you back **_

_**I want you back **_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

Every one stared at Sarah with disbelief. Sarah on the other hand was stark-red in her cheeks.

"Well! Benny it's your turn!" Sarah said really fast.

"Um…yeah right, my turn" Benny was already embarrassed.

2nd Song Benny- Stop and Stare by OneRepublic

_**This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us**_

_**It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust**_

_**I've got my heart set on anywhere but here**_

_**I'm staring down myself, counting up the years**_

_**Steady hands, just take the wheel...**_

_**And every glance is killing me**_

_**Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**You start to wonder why you're here not there**_

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**_

_**But fair ain't what you really need**_

_**Oh, can you see what I see**_

_**They're trying to come back, all my senses push**_

_**Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...**_

_**Steady feet, don't fail me now**_

_**Gonna run till you can't walk**_

_**Something pulls my focus out**_

_**And I'm standing down...**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be, oh**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**You start to wonder why you're here not there**_

_**And you'd give anything to get what's fair**_

_**But fair ain't what you really need**_

_**Oh, you don't need**_

_**What you need, what you need...**_

_**Stop and stare**_

_**I think I'm moving but I go nowhere**_

_**Yeah I know that everyone gets scared**_

_**But I've become what I can't be**_

_**Oh, do you see what I see...**_

Everyone was a little shocked with Benny's vocal range but nonetheless they carried on to Ethan's turn. Ethan was kind of hyperventilating to himself and whispering, "Please be a good song" over and over.

3rd Song Ethan- Windows Down by BTR

_**Throw it up, woo hoo! You're pretty baby, but you know that Wish I could bring ya, across the map (yeah) I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight I don't really care if it's wrong or right Pedal to the metal baby holds me tight Anything you want I can get that girl If you're with that girl Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight Party people! Woo hoo, all the windows down Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo) Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah You drive me crazy, but you know that Feel the breeze girl, let's take a lap (yea) I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight I don't really care if it's wrong or right Pedal to the metal baby holds me tight Anything you want I can get that girl If you're with that girl Everybody knows that I want ya If you want me baby show me Roll the windows down let your hair flow Let it all go tonight Party people! Woo hoo, all the windows down Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo) Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah [Beat break] It's on tonight It's on tonight It's on. . . tonight Woo hoo, all the windows down Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo) Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah Woo hoo, all the windows down Woo hoo, when I'm rolling through your town (Woo hoo) Saying yeah yeah, Woo hoo Saying yeah yeah Woo hoo!**_

Mrs. and Mr. Morgan decided on who won and everyone agreed Sarah. Benny unwillingly gave Sarah the $10. Right after the money was given they were in the parking lot of the Rogers Centre. Mr. Morgan bought tickets and Mrs. Morgan found the seats in the stadium.

"FRONT ROW SEATS! WOO-HOOO!" All three screamed in excitement.

Warm-ups for the game were going on and the visitor team was in front of Sarah, Benny, and Ethan. Ethan's parents went to go get the food for the game so Ethan, Sarah, and Benny were alone watching the players throw and catch baseballs, stretch, and practice running. When Sarah was looking down at her Ipod in her lap a ball that the other team was practicing with came out of no-where and hit her right above her left eye.

"OW!" Sarah was caught completely off-guard by the baseball.

Ethan and Benny kind of being Sarah's overprotective brother figure friends immediately asked her if she was okay, as well as a few other adults in the area. Sarah was completely stunned her teeth were vibrating from the impact still.

"Yeah, I'm okay I think. My head just _really_ hurts." Sarah finally responded.

"Where is your mom?" A woman that came to help about in her 30's asked.

"Getting food with my dad" Ethan answered for her.

"Do you know her phone number?" The woman questioned.

"yes"

The nice woman gave Ethan her cellphone to call Mrs. Morgan. Meanwhile Benny was comforting Sarah while waiting for an icepack from a vendor.

"You okay Sare?" Ethan immediately asked after getting on the phone.

"Yeah I just kind of want to go home and rest" Sarah said half-heartedly.

Mrs. Morgan came running down the stair and straight to Sarah.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Mrs. Morgan asked, a lot like Ethan.

"Yeah mom, I feel fine I guess"

"Um, is this the little girl that needs the ice pack for her head?" The sales vendor asked.

"Yeah, that would be me!" Sarah said again half-heartedly.

Eventually Mrs. Morgan went back to get the food with Mr. Morgan (who was waiting in line the whole time). Ethan and Sarah positioned themselves so Ethan was on Sarah right, and Benny on Sarah's left. Protecting their best friend and "sister" from anything else.

About mid-way through the game the score was 10-8 the Blue Jays were in the lead. Ethan, Benny, and Sarah were basically half-asleep. So Mrs. Morgan and Mr. Morgan decided to wrap it up, and head home.

"Mom" to Benny and Sarah called Mrs. Fox and Mrs. Weir, told them what happened and asked if the kids could have a sleepover. The general answer was "yes". "Mom" placed all three 7-year-old's in Ethan's bed and let them sleep. When she went to Ethan's room in the morning Sarah and Benny were turned towards Ethan arms across his stomach. Mrs. Morgan quietly ran and got her camera taking a picture of the 3 best friends, then quietly closing the door to let the continue sleeping.

**Ending was kinda ehhh…. Well that was another idea and the part with at the baseball incident at the stadium actually happened to me. I swear there's a dent in my forehead. Any ways, thanks for reading! **

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**


	3. At the Campgrounds

**Wow, I have so many people put my story and me on favorite author (alert) and favorite story (alert). I just really want to say thank-you! Um this story isn't going to be really ethara, it's going to be more friendship between Ethan, Sarah, and Benny. I promise though, chapter 4 will be ethara in some way, but there will be no Benny present. I'm going to try doing POV'S in this chapter to, I'm not sure how that will work out though. Okay so, um here's this chapter!**

**I don't own MBaV. That's all Teletoon and Disney.**

* * *

**Benny's POV**

"Hey E! When is Sarah supposed to get here again?" I called out to Ethan.

"Um, she told me around 12-ish, why?" Ethan said back, his eyes never leaving the computer.

"Because I want to go to the campground now! I mean before it gets too dark and we can't run ar-" I was stopped by Ethan mid sentence.

"B, trust me she's not going to be here any later than 12:30, and it's just 12:13 now. Calm down we are leaving around 1 anways" Ethan turned around to face me.

**Door Bell Rings**

I bolted right down the stairs as soon as I heard the doorbell ring. Ran straight to the door, and opened it to see Sarah with her camping stuff.

"Yes! Your finally here!" I cried out in celebration.

"Umm, yeah I'm here Benny" Sarah gave me a weird look.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

_Am I that late? I mean it's only 12:20. That's not bad right? Maybe I should ask where Ethan is._

Benny's hand shot out in front of my face and it wiggled around there. I still stared right past it. Then he started making weird funny faces. _Gosh Benny, could you please stop it's annoying let me think._

"Hey Sarah! You with me here?" Benny asked.

"Yes. Yes Benny I am but it's called thinking!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh, sorry you know me, just wondering" He said half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry things aren't really going well at home, I'm just really mad about it." I told him.

"Well I hope that it gets better!" Benny flashed me a goofy smile.

" Yeah. So, um where's Ethan?" I asked hopefully.

"What Ethan? You mean your _boyfriend_?" Benny nudged me in the shoulder, while I gave him the '_Sarah stare'._

"Get this straight. Ethan. Morgan. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend!" I yelled at Benny, again.

"But you wish he was!" Benny said in a singsong voice.

"_Who_ has a _**boyfriend?**_" Mrs. Morgan came in the room wondering.

"Oh! Um nobody!" I immediately answered, my eyes widening.

"Oh, okay then" Mrs. Morgan left the room very suspicious.

"**Great** Benny, now 'mom' is going to be watching me like a hawk! Thanks" I told him sarcastically.

"Your so _very_ welcome Sarah" Benny laughed at me than ran back upstairs.

_Ugh, Benny! Sometimes I just want to hit that boy. _I took off my shoes and followed Benny up the stairs.

* * *

**Ethan's POV **** (During the time that Benny was talking to Sarah downstairs)**

_Great, Sarah's here. At least Benny is gone. Time for a little self-motivation._

_So hair! Yeah. Hair, why did I just sound like a girl? _I shuddered.

"So, messy, or straight?" I tried the two styles.

"Yeah definitely messy" I was whispering to make sure no one would hear me.

I guess all I could really do to 'impress Sarah' was, do my hair differently and not stutter around her. I pulled out the chair to my desk, turned on my computer and started playing the game Benny and I started playing last week. _Look like you were playing this the whole time. _I kept thinking to myself.

"_knock, knock" _ My door had this light tapping coming from it.

"Come in." I called out. '_I guess' _I thought.

Sarah and Benny walked into my room. Benny immediately went over to my bookshelf and continued reading the game manual on Return of the Zombie Monkeys From Mars. **(A/N: Sounds like something they would play..) **Sarah walked over and sat on my bed.

"Hey Ethan" Sarah said, her eyes shining.

"Hey Sare" I said back.

After that short conversation, If you want to call it that. No one really talked for a while. Sarah sat there on my bed pulled out her ipod and went into her own world. Benny started going through the different game manuals. I still sat and played the game on the computer.

"Okay I can't take this!" Benny shouted out of no-where.

"We all normally can _never _stop talking or laughing" he exclaimed.

"I mean, we're going camping in a bit! Aren't you guys excited? Or is it just me?" Benny seemed kind of at a loss for words.

"Yeah I guess your right Benny." Sarah piped up.

"It's just, we do normally talk more and we are going camping! Lets show some enthusiasm!" She smiled at Benny and I.

"Okay then." I shut off the computer and turned around to my best friends.

"What to do now?" I questioned both of them.

"Something that will put us in a lighter mood!" Sarah immediately exclaimed.

"I'm out of ideas, just putting that out there" Benny pointed at Sarah and I.

"Um yeah, me too Sarah" I said joining Benny's side.

"Please! You guys didn't even try to think of anything." Sarah retorted back at us.

"Um, duh Sarah! It's called the lazy way out" Benny exclaimed.

"Fine!" Sarah told him.

"We're going to have…" She looked at Benny and I with a smirk on her face.

_Oh no, this cannot be good. _ I thought to myself.

"A dance party." Sarah finished. With one eyebrow raised, and the smirk still playing on her lips.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

When I told Ethan and Benny we were having a 'dance party' the color drained right out of their faces. _"Haha" I snickered to myself. Score 1 Sarah – 0 Benny and Ethan._

"Sarah, come on! I know your joking. You are joking right?" Benny asked his eyes shining with hope.

"You wish Benny. This is what happens when you decide to take the 'Lazy way out'" I laughed.

I plugged my ipod into Ethan's Ihome and started playing my favorite music. In other words I played the songs that Ethan and Benny dreaded the most. '_Aww Ethan looks kind of cute doing whatever he's doing.' _I thought to my self while my cheeks turned pink. Ethan's door opened revealing a laughing and somewhat horrified Mrs. Morgan. _'Ha I would be horrified too if I walked in on Ethan and Benny dancing like, like that.' _I thought.

"Ummm seeing that you guys are apparently dancing." Mrs. Morgan raised her eyebrow at Ethan and Benny, both boys extremely embarrassed. "We are leaving now to go to the campgrounds. So come on lets load up the car!" She said then left Ethan's room.

We all got our stuff and went to get into the Morgan's car. We only lived about 30 minutes away from the campgrounds. I pulled out my ipod and went to sleep. Ethan and Benny sitting beside me, were completely absorbed in their comic books.

When I woke up we were at the campgrounds. Apparently we were spending the night in a cabin! I thought that was pretty awesome.

"Hey Sarah" Benny and Ethan called out to me.

"Hey guys" I said back.

"Ethan and I are going to go on the bike trail to one of the park areas. Want to come with?" Benny asked me.

"Genius what else am I going to do? So yes Benny, I'll go" I smiled at him and ran off with both of them to get our bikes.

After telling 'mom' and 'dad' where we were going to go, all 3 of us got on our bikes and started the short trail to the park. I was riding along with Benny and Ethan when I started to notice the trail getting really muddy. Our bikes got stuck in the mud a couple times and we had to push them out. When we reached the park area I was the first one with my helmet off. I took off running, headed towards the lake in the middle of the park.

* * *

**Benny's POV**

I took off right after Sarah, doing everything that she did. When I turned around Ethan was right behind me. I stopped at the edge of the lake, breathing hard from running. The water was so blue. It was every shade of blue and green mixed together shimmering in the sunlight.

"Wow, it's so beautiful here. I just kind of want to stay here forever" Sarah breathed in and out taking in all the natural beauty.

"Yeah, it really is" Ethan responded_. "It's not the only thing though" _I heard him say under his breath. His eyes were on Sarah who was watching the ducks on the lake.

"Same to what you guys said." I told them.

It didn't matter though. Ethan and Sarah were already in their own conversation. I quietly slipped away, heading towards the trees. I was going to climb one. Only because I haven't done it in a while and because it's fun. Before I continued to walk over I turned back around towards Ethan and Sarah, then I smiled to myself. '_Why are you acting so girly Benny?' _ A look of disgust flashed across my face as I talked to myself in my head and turned back around. I was just happy for Ethan, looking back at him and Sarah once again. Ethan was showing Sarah the different things around the lake.

For the final and last time for a while, I faced the other direction and continued heading for the trees. Once I reached them I started to climb. I looked up towards the top of the tree and surveyed it for the perfect spot. I put my hands on the rough brown bark of the tree and placed my foot on a low branch. From there I started climbing until I reached my spot.

I sat there for at least 15 minutes, looking around the park, and watching my best friends below me. Being me, I got bored and decided to climb back down to meet my friends that I heard calling for me. About 5 feet off the ground my hand slipped on some moss growing on the branch. One of my legs was dangling in the air and I fell towards the ground.

**SNAP**

"OWWWW!AHHHH!AGHH!" I started to scream in agony.

"SARAH!ETHAN!HELP!"

"BENNY!WE ARE COMING OK!" I heard them simultaneously yell.

Soon enough Ethan and Sarah were both invading my personal space asking me a bunch of "What's wrong?" and "Are you alright?" type questions. When we decided to get up and head back to the cabin, I felt a sharp searing pain throughout my left leg. They immediately sat me back down.

"Benny I think we are going to have to call 'mom' and 'dad's ' cell phone so they can help us get you and the bikes." Sarah told me.

"Okay" I told her trying not to say much because of the pain.

I watched as Sarah ran off to a park ranger and explained to him what happened, while Ethan went and got all 3 bikes and came and sat near me. After Sarah got off the phone she came running back to us.

"Mom said dad is coming to get us with the car" She pointed out.

"So now we just sit and wait."

Soon enough Mr. Morgan came and helped Sarah and Ethan get me into the car without trying to cause any more physical damage. After that I blacked out from being to overwhelmed.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I can't believe Benny just broke his leg! We're camping! It's supposed to be fun, none of this is supposed to happen. Dad dropped Sarah and I off at the cabin and continued to take Benny to the nearest hospital. Sarah wasn't looking so good, she was biting her nails which meant she was really nervous.

"Sare, Benny's going to be okay! He just broke his leg" I told her, trying to get her to calm down.

"Yeah, I know. I would just hate to be him right now. I hope it gets better" She told me.

Her eyes were outlined with tears threatening to run down her cheeks. I took this as the time to reach over to Sarah and give her a hug. I did, and to my surprise Sarah hugged me back burying her head into the crook of my neck. I felt her hot tears on my shoulder when we pulled away. I still told her "Benny's going to be fine." My mom came in soon after and asked if we wanted to watch a movie to pass time until Benny and my dad came back. Yes was the obvious answer.

Mom popped the movie into her computer, made Sarah and I a bowl of popcorn and left us alone to watch the movie. About ¾ 's through the movie we started getting bored and decided to play card games and stuff.

I looked at my watch it read '6:15' _Shouldn't they be back already? _ I wondered to myself. I glanced at Sarah who seems to be looking and feeling better, then looked outside. It was getting darker by the minute.

Turning back around from the window, I faced Sarah and continued playing our game.

* * *

**No Ones POV **** (3****RD**** Person)**

The door opened and Mr. Morgan helped Benny into the cabin. He was wearing a red leg cast on his left leg and had a pair of crutches under both of his shoulders. Mrs. Morgan came out and talked to Benny then left out of the room to call Mrs. Weir and tell her what happened. Sarah and Ethan then came out to talk to Benny.

"So, how are you feeling B?" Ethan asked his best friend.

"Pretty good I guess for someone that just broke their leg." He replied.

"Anything you want to do?" Sarah questioned Benny.

"Actually yes! I want to go outside and enjoy the rest of my camping trip with my best friends eating hot dogs and s'mores, telling ghost stories and stuff to each other" Benny replied back eagerly.

Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan went outside and entertained each other with ghost stories, songs, and ate hot dogs and s'mores cooked over the bonfire. Every one of them would never forget their first camping trip.

* * *

**Another ehhh ending! Well there's that story. I feel kind of off about it but I promised my self I would post a story today and I just finished now at 10:43 pm. Way tired. On the bright side I wrote a 2,425 word story all out of my head! Yes! New accomplishment! I'm going to try and post 1-2 chapters a day depending on how long I make them. And maybe there was a little Ethara moment in this one-shot? Maybe? If you squint. Thank you everyone that is reading and commenting! Thank you! **

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**

**And I know you want to comment!**

"_Don't let the vampires bite!"_

(Season 2 of MBaV Ethan and Sarah)


	4. Emotional Day For Sarah

**Happy late 4****th**** of July everyone! This is going to be a kind of emotional chapter for Sarah but it is ethara. I'm going to try and stay Sarah's POV the whole story but I might switch at least one or two times.**

**I don't own MBaV. That's all Teletoon and Disney.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

It wouldn't stop, the constant yelling and screaming in the kitchen. They thought that because I was upstairs in my room I couldn't hear them fighting. I'm only 11. I don't want to loose both my parents. I didn't want my biggest fear to become true. I didn't want them to divorce.

The insults and accusations were flying back and forth across the room. Voices rising a bit more after every word, eventually getting so loud I wondered if the Morgan's could here every word crystal clear. I rolled my self off my bed, grabbed my blanket and huddled myself in a corner.

First one hot tear rolled down my cheek and traced my chin, then another, and another. Until there was and endless stream flowing down my face.

I was crying and there was no way around that even if '_Sarah Fox never cries'_ she certainly was now. I even prayed, anything just to keep my parents together and happy. Much to my dismay it didn't stop I heard their voices still through the floor.

**Knock Knock **

I heard someone at my door. I immediately stopped crying and I ran over to my mirror trying to make myself look like I wasn't crying.

"Come in" I called out, my voice a little raspy from crying.

It was my mom. Her hair was a mess, and her eyes and face were red and blotchy.

"Sarah honey, we need to talk" She said the words I was dreading the most with a raspy voice as well.

"Okay" I whispered back.

"Well Sarah I don't really know how to say this but things ar-" She was cut-off by me.

"Aren't going so well between you and dad? Yeah I figured with all the yelling and screaming all week" I retorted.

"Sarah, your dad and I are well, um, we're getting a divorce" She told me, remorse was written across her face.

It was like time slowed down for me. Everything was harder to process when my mom told me what was happening. Now my parents were going to live in two different homes, and I was going to have to spend my summers and vacations with different parents. I couldn't take it.

"…" I was at a loss of words,

"I'll leave you alone and give you some time to think" My mom told me as she gave me a kiss on the forehead and left my room.

As soon as she did that I ran to my closet and grabbed the biggest duffle bag I saw. _ Give me some time to think! Pft. They just made my worst nightmare come true. I'm going to Ethan's. _I thought too myself while grabbing clothes out of my dresser and angrily shoving them into my duffle with more tears running down my face. I grabbed my pair of black vans, put them on and climbed out my window onto the small balcony and down the stairs.

* * *

Once I reached the ground I made sure my parents weren't in sight, and then I took off across the backyard and to the gate that separated my house from Ethan's. When I was in his yard I went to the front door and knocked. I heard someone say, "I'll get it" very faintly. Soon enough the door opened and Ethan was behind it.

"Can I come in? Please?" I begged him.

"Um, uh, sure? Let me just tell my mom you're here" He told me.

"Um, lets do that after we get inside. Please Ethan" I quickly said.

"Yeah.." He trailed off his words.

Ethan let me in his house, then locked and closed the door behind him. When he turned around and saw my duffle, he made a puzzled face but kept walking towards his mom. I was trying my best to not look like I was crying, but I was pretty sure there was no use in it. We turned into the kitchen and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan were moving around and having a small conversation. The second Mrs. M saw me she immediately said "Hi Sarah." Then once she saw my face "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Hi Mrs. Morgan. My um, my, parents are, um, getting a divorce." I said while trying my best to stop the tears from flowing. Fortunately they did.

"Oh my, Sarah, I'm so sorry sweetheart." Mrs. Morgan rushed over to me and gave me a hug and started swaying a little bit.

"Me too, but Mrs. M I was wondering if I could spend the night here today?" I said.

"But if not! I totally understand because you have Jane, and Ethan an-" My rambling was cut-off by Mrs. M.

"Yes Sarah, of course you can. And I know this is hard so you can stay here for a while if you want." She told me gently.

"Really? Thank you so much Mrs. Morgan!" I ran up to here again and hugged her.

"It's no problem Sarah. Are you fine with sharing Ethan's room? We have a air mattress you can sleep on." Mrs. Morgan suggested.

"Yes, that's fine with me." I told her. I couldn't stop the smile from popping up on my face.

After that conversation was over, Ethan and I ran upstairs to his room. Even though I sometimes tease Ethan and Benny for being geeks. I can be one too at times, and this was definitely one of them. It was and unspoken agreement, but also a tradition between Ethan, Benny, and I. When someone's not at their best we play geeky games until that person feels right again. So that's why you have Ethan and I sitting down in his room, getting ready to play one of his favorite superhero games.

"I'm sorry about you parents Sarah." Ethan told me while being equally absorbed in the game.

"Me too. Thanks Ethan." I responded.

"It's going to be time to eat in about ten minutes." He said.

"Okay." My words trailed off because I was so absorbed in the game.

5 rounds later, Ethan had won 3 times, and I had won 2 times. He looked at his clock in his room and decided it was time to go downstairs. We both took off down the stairs and into the dining room. I helped set the table and lay everything out. After that we all sat at the table, said a prayer and started eating. The Morgan's are so happy and entertaining to each other. They told each other horrible jokes and still laughed, they were carefree. Like all of their worries stayed out their front door. It made me think about how my family would never be like this anymore, because at one point we were almost the Morgan's. I abruptly stopped eating my food and asked if I may be excused from the table. "Yes you may" Mrs. M told me.

* * *

I took off, and bolted up the stairs to Ethan's room. I was trying to beat the tears. As soon as I closed his door they started coming down again. I was sprawled out on the nearest bed, which was Ethan's since we hadn't put out my air mattress yet. Ethan came in a couple minutes after me, probably because he was finishing his dinner. He sat next to me on his bed and kept telling me "It's going to get better" almost like how he did when we went camping and Benny broke his leg.

"No it's not." I told him, my words muffled by the pillow I was crying into

"Yes it will, Sarah." He fired back.

"Ethan it's not going to get better! I'm going to have a completely different lifestyle now." I raised my voice some.

"My parents are going to be at two different places and I'm going to have to spend weekends and vacations visiting the other. I just don't want to do that! I want both my parents at home with me, I wanted us to be like your family. You guys always seem so carefree and just happy. Ethan, I just want my family to be happy." I said the last words coming out with a sob, and another round of tears.

"I know it's going to be hard. But that's why you have my mom and Benny and I!" He told me trying to get me to brighten up some.

"Yeah." I said half-heartedly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Ethan questioned me.

"Could you maybe give me a hug like you did 2 years ago. You know, when Benny broke his leg? It's _justreallycomfortingtome_, that's all." I replied really fast slurring the last few words together so he couldn't understand.

Unfortunately he did. Ethan reached over to me, halfway blushing and a somewhat smirk on his lips. He gave me a hug and then whispered in my ear "I promise it's going to get better Sare." What did I do? I tried my best not to melt in his arms because even though I'll never admit it, I had the _biggest_ crush on Ethan Morgan. '_Score 1 for you Benny' I thought to myself._ Then we both pulled away, with a horrible pink/red blush on both of our cheeks.

"So what to do now?" Ethan asked me, breaking the ice.

"How about some more of that game we were playing earlier?" I replied back.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." He said.

We played for another hour or so. Then Mrs. Morgan came upstairs to Ethan's room, set up my air mattress then left again. She then popped her head back in the doorway and said "time to wash up." Ethan and I got off the game, and split the bathrooms. I took my stuff downstairs, and he stayed upstairs. I was quite amazed when after 15 minutes I was the first one done. About 3 minutes later though Ethan came out, talking about how he "needs to brush his teeth two times." I laughed to myself, only my best friend. We got into out separate beds and Mrs. Morgan said "goodnight" to us. Right before I went to sleep I whispered to Ethan "Thanks for being there for me." And I head him say "Your welcome Sare."

**So, Yes, No, Maybe So? I feel okay-ish about this one. It was really emotional for Sarah though, and I tried to put some Ethara in there. Tell me how I did with that please! Please comment! And If you have an idea PM me. Thanks for reading! PS. YAY! 1,761 words!**

**iLoveEthanMorgan (: **


	5. Who's Your Favorite Superhero?

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't posted anything the past couple days! I had a writer's block. The idea for this chapter is pure stupidity (In my head) it's just really random. So, did anyone see 'The Amazing Spiderman' ? I did, and this chapter is going to have references to that. Nothing that will spoil the movie. Anyways, I'm going to try to update another story today too. So I really hope you enjoy this one, because it's pointless.**

**I don't own MBaV, that's all Teletoon and Disney.**

**I don't own 'The Amazing Spiderman' and any of the marvel characters, that's all Marvel and Stan Lee.**

**I don't own the Jonas Brothers and any of their music.**

**I don't own The Game of Life.**

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It was a semi-normal day at the Morgan household. Sarah and Benny were over and the three teens were sitting in Ethan's room discussing their favorite Marvel characters. Of course Benny and Ethan were bickering back and forth, and while that happened Sarah listened to her ipod staring at the two boys.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Ethan and Benny were still arguing over which superhero is best! They've been doing this since we were 6! It gets old when they start going "NO HULK IS BETTER!" "UM, NO BENNY YOU MEAN IRON MAN" or something. I don't pay attention to the superheroes, just how ridiculous my friends are being. I looked back down at my ipod 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers **(A/N: True Story)** was playing. Immediately my mind flashed to thoughts of Ethan. Then I looked at him. _Ugh, how much weirder can you get Sarah? Thinking about your best friend during a song and then looking at him. _I thought to myself while shaking my head back and forth.

"So Sarah." Benny turned and said to me with a devious smile on his lips.

"Yes?" I responded back in a question.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Well, if you must know I'm listening to the Jonas Brothers on my ipod, and your messing up my fangirling time." I told him, my eyebrows raised.

"The Jonas Brothers? Ew Sarah could your music choice be any worse?" He said with a disgusted tone of voice.

"Me? What about you? And NEVER talk about the Jo-Bro's like that! Got it?" I almost yelled back at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay" Benny said.

"…"

"…."

Suddenly Ethan tuned around and looked at me.

"Sarah, can I ask you a question?" He asked me.

"Well, you just did but sure." I told Ethan.

"Well um, who's your favorite superhero?" Ethan asked me while scratching the back of his neck and making an unsure face.

"Really?" I looked at Benny and pointed at him. "Did he make you ask me this Ethan?" I asked while Benny looked offended.

"Me? Why don't you think that Ethan thought of that himself?" Benny fired back in self-defense.

"Because your Benny." I replied back like it was the easiest question to answer ever.

"Well, actually Benny and I both want to know. You know, what you think the best superhero is." Ethan said half-heartedly.

"Oh, really?" I said back.

"Yes!" Both boys said eagerly.

_It's like they think I'm going to say 'Yeah the Hulk's my favorite' or 'Yeah Iron Man's my favorite' I'm not a boy. There's a reason 13 year old girls go to the superhero movies. _I thought to myself while giggling.

"Fine." I said.

"My, favorite superhero is…." I trailed off for suspense.

"Come on Sarah! Just tell us, stop joking around." Benny said.

"SPIDERMAN!" I told them with so much enthusiasm and joy.

"SPIDERMAN?" Both boys questioned looking puzzled.

"Yes, Ethan and Benny. Spiderman, ever heard of him before?" I joked around with them.

"_hahaa'everheardofhimbefore?"_

_"'yoursoooofunnyaren'tyousarah?" _Benny Mumbled under his breath.

"But why Spiderman?" Benny questioned me.

"Because he's hot. What else?" I told them while changing the song on my ipod.

"_Because he's hot. What else?_" Benny mimicked me.

"Really Sarah? That's your only reason?" Ethan said.

"Okay do I have to explain?" I asked the boys.

"Yes" was the general answer.

"_Yay" _I mumbled to myself.

"Okay, I'm a 13 year old girl. The only reason we see those superhero movies is either for the action or for the hot guys that play the superheroes." I told them

"Do you need more?" I asked.

"Yep" They said.

"Like in the Avengers the archery dude was the main reason I saw that movie. Spiderman was all for Spiderman, or as I call him Andrew Garfield." I said.

"Ew. So you don't really care?" Ethan asked.

"Not for the superheroes, just the action and the actors." I said honestly.

"Wow Sarah." Benny said.

"Hey don't 'Wow Sarah' me! I'm a girl, and at least I haven't been arguing over 'Which superhero is the best' with my best friend since I was six!" I fired back at Benny.

"Yeah, Yeah sure." He said while looking away.

"Soooo, lets get on my computer so you can show us what he looks like?" Ethan said.

"Yeah, but he looks the same as he did in the movie!" I said.

"Did I mention I forgot what he looked like?" Ethan told me.

"Of course you would" I said while getting up to go sit at his desk.

"You can unplug your ipod and put it in my ihome. If you want" Ethan told me.

"Thank you" I said while plugging it in and playing my music.

"Benny come over here" Ethan called out to Benny.

"I'm coming" He said back.

"Sarah what song is this?" Benny asked me.

"Umm Turning Tables by Adele. Why?" I told Benny.

"No reason" He said.

I pulled up the pictures of Andrew Garfield and 'Spiderman' on Ethan's computer.

"See, how can you say no to that! He has an accent!" I told them excitedly.

"Easy. No Sarah. Just no" Benny told me.

"Sure." I said.

"….." Was Ethan's response.

* * *

Benny left Ethan's room to go do something quickly. I sat in the desk chair, while Ethan walked over to his bed and sat down. My ipod chose that moment to play 'When You Look Me in the Eyes' by the Jonas Brothers. Since I didn't want Ethan to hear it, I got up and went to go change the song when he said "No! Wait Sarah don't change the song. I want to hear it" It was my worst nightmare after that. Ethan and I in his room alone with the song that makes me think about him on. I was blushing profusely, but then again, so was Ethan.

Benny walked in right after the song finished. Very Coincidental. Then again, it was very Benny. The way he acted all casual coming in made me wonder if he was standing outside Ethan's door or something. I shuddered at the thought of Benny being a semi-creeper. Though sometimes it made me really think about witch boy I liked more than a friend. Sometimes I thought Benny, maybe because he's more outgoing then Ethan, but that's why I like Ethan so much! He's shy, but such a sweetheart and a gentleman, almost the opposite of Benny, who's always hitting on girls. Benny is also definitely Erica's he's all she really talks about. I still wonder how Ethan and Benny get along though.

"So anyone want to play 'Life'?" Benny asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind" Was the general reply.

That's how the rest of our day went by. Just playing Life and other board games while listening to my ipod, until dinner came around and my mom and Benny's mom came to get us. Though I'm pretty sure that the boys will never try to ask me who my favorite superhero is anymore, since they know the answer will be the same.

* * *

**My endings are always ehh. Anyways, that chapter was completely random. I though of it last night when I was obsessing over Spiderman. All the stuff that Sarah said about the superhero movies and Spiderman movie is what I think about it. It's just because I'm special. So please tell me what you think about this chapter! I really want to know. Just please no really bad flames. I will try and post another chapter today though, and if not, definitely tomorrow. OH! I was kind of going in order with their ages before, but I'm not going to do that anymore. So in one chapter they might be 11 and in the next 17 or 6. I'm just going to do it that way so I can write whatever pops into my head. Until next time!**

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**


	6. Date Night

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in a while. I had engineering camp all last week, and on Tuesday's and Thursday's I have cheer practice. I'm going to try to keep up especially because stuff is getting a lot closer. So umm, enjoy? The characters are a bit older in this chap! Also they might start getting a bit shorter because my time is running out to do stuff. **

**I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. That's Teletoon and Disney.**

**I don't own Star Wars.**

**I don't own Men In Black 3.  
**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

_Mmkay, today's the day Ethan. You've got this. Just ask Sarah out, I mean how hard is that? You've known her your whole life. Yeah, my whole life what if things get akward?_

Benny and I were sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, talking, eating, and waiting for Sarah and Erica. Sarah, she's unbelievably pretty and one of my best friends. Erica (also pretty) started to hang out with us more and eventually admitted that she liked Benny. And they have been together for a month now. I just wish that could be Sarah and I.

"You've got that look on your face Ethan." I heard Benny speak up.

"What look?" I said.

"When your not sure about something." He slurped some spaghetti in his mouth. "You get this un-easy look on your face."

"So.." I trailed off.

"You're not going to back out from asking Sarah out, right?" Benny looked at me.

"…"

"E! NO! You said you were going to do it, so do it! Sarah obviously likes you. I mean, didn't she even say it when you guys were six?" He exclaimed.

"Do you hear yourself? When we were six! That doesn't mean anything now!" I fired back.

"Sure. But you're asking her out. Or I'll do it for you, which will not make you look good." Benny told me while stuffing more spaghetti in his mouth.

"Yeah. Fine. Thanks' for the support B." I said half-heartedly while looking over at Sarah in line. She turned around saw me and waved, and smiled. I did the same, flashing her my lopsided grin.

I hesitated. It wouldn't be so bad asking Sarah out? Wouldn't it?

I looked back down at my lunch and continued to eat with Benny and somewhere along the way we struck up a conversation about Star Wars.

* * *

**Later On In The Day**

It was the end of the school day. I looked over at Benny, he looked back at me, patted me on the back, gave me a smile and told me "You've got the E. Let me know how it goes later." Then he ran off with Erica to do who knows what. I flipped my backpack over my shoulder, closed my locker and walked down the hallway to Sarah's locker.

"H-h-hey Sarah." I said.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths Ethan. I _ told myself.

"Hey Ethan!" Sarah said.

"This is kind of a longshot." I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I heard Ethan tell himself "_this is kind of a longshot"_. I wondered what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh! Nothing, nothing" He said half-heartedly.

"Um, Sarah. I was wondering if you um… kind of maybe.. want to go out with me?"

"Yeah sure!" I answered back enthusiastically.

"Uh, I mean sure. That's cool. When?" I answered back try to play- off the fact I was really excited.

"Oh! Umm how about tonight? We can go see that movie MIB3. Is that okay?" Ethan questioned me.

"Yeah that's fine!" I said.

"So.. I'll get you at 6, and we can see it at 6:30." He said a faint pink color on his cheeks.

"Okay, cool. See you then!" I told Ethan.

* * *

**Ethan comes to get Sarah.**

The doorbell rang. I grabbed my purse ran to the mirror and put on my lip-gloss* **( Not a vamp yet.)**. Called out to my mom, then I went to the front door to be greeted by Ethan.

"Hey Sare! You ready?" Ethan asked confidently.

"Yeah, lets go." I said.

We walked to the movies talking about the most random things. We brushed hands a couple times along the way. When we got there I was stark red in the cheeks, as well was Ethan.

* * *

**They See MIB3. After the Movie…**

"Hey thanks Ethan, for taking me to the movies." I told him

"Yeah uh, no problem." He said.

We walked up to my backyard. Since my room had a balcony my parents had some stairs go up to it, for emergencies. **(A/N: Yeah…weird, huh? Think fire escape though.) **Since all Ethan had to do after he dropped me off was go through the gate in my backyard and walk a bit to his house, we stood in the grass underneath my balcony.

It was kind of awkward for a couple seconds. We just stood there and talked a bit about the movie. Then it turned into an awkward stare battle or something. Ethan stood there underneath the stars, making eye contact with me every now and then, while scratching the back of his neck. In a weird way it was really cute. I just wanted to kiss Ethan really bad, even once and if he never talked to me after it, I know it happened.

Suddenly Ethan turned toward me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I looked at him, my eyes were sparkling, questioning what he was going to do. _Maybe Ethan will kiss you! I though,_ _Yeah, right._ I looked up at his face and he was blushing really bad, I was pretty sure I looked the same.

"Hey Sarah this is pretty stupid, but uh, um, promise you won't let this come between us. Okay?" Ethan said to me, really softly.

"Yeah, okay. I won't." I said back, a bit confused.

Ethan leaned towards me and I mirrored the action. I felt our lips touch, and we moved our bodies closer together. His lips were soft, and smooth. He was really scared, you could tell by his body language. I'm pretty sure he started to taste the pink lemonade lip-gloss I had on. We pulled away kind of slow and then I looked down at my feet thinking about what happened. It was a short kiss, but it was very sweet, and Ethan was very gentle. It was like he thinks I'm a porcelain doll or something.

We were both red in the cheeks and we were now holding hands, sitting on a stair. I took my chances and scooted over a bit closer to Ethan, he didn't seem to mind that so I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm semi-around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt overwhelmed, it seemed like just a couple days ago we were two 6 year olds in Ethan' backyard. Now we are two 15 year olds in my backyard.

"So , um Ethan?" I said sounding more like a question.

"Yeah Sarah?" Ethan said looking back down at me.

I feel sooo much shorter than I really am compared to Ethan. He was practically half a head taller than me. And I knew I was done growing, at least for while.

"That uh, kiss. What's that make us now?" I asked.

"Oh. Um, I don't know Sarah." He told me, while my hopes died.

"Oh." Was all I said back.

"Uh! Sarah!" Ethan said quickly.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I was um, ah, wondering if you wanted to um, be my girlfriend. I would understand if you said no" Ethan said to me.

"Yeah! I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend Ethan." I said, glee pouring out of every word I said.

"Oh, okay, whew." Was Ethan's relpy.

"A little nervous, huh?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you would be too Sare." He said.

"Well we have school tomorrow, so I'm going to go to sleep, so I'm not cranky tomorrow." I told him.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

We stood up of the stairs, and Ethan started to walk toward his house.

"Bye Sarah!" He called out to me, along with a wave and a lopsided grin.

"Bye Ethan! I called back, mimicking the actions.

I then got up and ran to Ethan. When I got to him I wrapped my arms over his shoulders, hooked my legs through his arms and my head popped up on his shoulder **(Piggy back ride)**. He jumped back some, surprised and then grabbed my hands and looked at me.

"Thanks again. For the movies, and um, everything." I said to Ethan.

"No problem, Sare." He said with a smile playing on his lips.

I started to blush again, so I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then hopped off his back and ran to my balcony's stairs, right up them and into my room. I laid back on my bed thinking about what just happened. I smiled to myself. My mom then came in and asked me "How did it go?"

"Great!" I said back to her, a smile on my face.

"Okay well, uh, goodnight Sarah." She said, and with that she was gone.

After I took a shower and got ready I laid back on my bed again, head resting on the white satiny pillows, and right when I was going to close my eyes I got a text. I rolled over to my night -stand and looked at my phone it was from Ethan.

_This is really low because I'm not saying it in person. _

_~ E_

_What's that supposed to mean?_

Just then another text made my phone buzz.

_I didn't say I love YOU. ;) _

_~ E_

_Well, neither did I! _

_~ Sare_

_I love YOU, Ethan. _

_~ Sare._

With that I though I had finally closed my eyes, when I remembered I needed to tell Erica how it had went.

_Best date Ever! I'm officially Ethan's girlfriend._

_~ Sare._

Within three seconds I got a replpy.

_You're actually going out with the little dork, good for you. If he breaks your heart, he's dead. :)_

_~ Erica_

My crazy best friend, but she's the only thing that keeps me sane with Ethan and Benny around. I _**finally **_closed my eyes for the night, laid back on my bed and went to sleep thinking about Ethan. _' That Boy' I thought _with a smile playing on my lips.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

When I got home I sent Sarah a text message saying that I love her. I have my whole life but now it just sounds normal to say it to her. I was about to go to sleep when I remembered I had to tell Benny about my date with Sare.

_Amazing date B. I kissed Sarah and asked her out._

_~ E_

My phone buzzed.

_Whoo-hoo! Get some Ethan. Don't loose her._

_~ B_

_Get some? Good night Benny._

_~ E_

Benny is really crazy but he's my best friend, we've got each other's backs. I took a shower and stuff and then got in my bed, thinking about my date and kiss with Sarah. _' That Girl ' I thought_ then I went to sleep thinking about her and her pink lemonade flavored lip-gloss with a smile on my lips.

* * *

**Again sorry I've been gone for a while. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to everyone that's been commenting and supportive . I have lots of ideas, it just depends when I get an opening in time so I can write them. Thank You! Please comment! And that Bennica (how do you spell that?) ehh? How was that? I'm not so sure but because Benny's always flirting I figured that Erica would give him a chance.. so thats how that was born. * Sarah isn't a vampire at least not in this one. (:**

**BTW. Did anyone else think that last night's episode of MbaV was really cute? I was like hyperventilating when he came out with those sunglasses on. Aha love.. my friends think I'm crazy. Comment! **

**iLoveEthanMorgan (:**


End file.
